


Husky

by ElvenMaia



Series: Inkwell [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kidnap Dads, Light Angst, talk of stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMaia/pseuds/ElvenMaia
Summary: “—I believe he’s [Russandol] trying to be a whole constellation, when it is only possible for him to be one star.” Maglor can’t do this alone, but who said he was alone? Sorta fluff with a bit of light angst.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitmo & Maglor | Makalaurë & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur
Series: Inkwell [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Husky

**~Inkwell Series~**

Husky

Maglor loved those twins and Maedhros couldn’t figure out why.

Well, that was a bit broad. Yes, Maedhros understood grief—as much as grief could be understood—and knew his poor brother was in the stage of denial after the Ambarussa had—

What Maitimo didn’t understand was why Maglor used the star-twins as a dam of sorts; _Stitches_ even to keep the heartache at bay.

He knew that path could only lead to disappointment and more heartache.

(Grief and pain had many sides of coping and Maedhros was convinced that he had tried them all.) He was doing his best to bring his brother to the light. Maglor, though, had resisted such attempts. He was convinced the star-twins _were_ his light.

Hmph. Cruel irony was all it was.

Maedhros swept down the halls of Himring, seeking out his brother to afflict him with the Talk as he so called it. But ‘ _seeking_ ’ wasn’t so accurate of a word. Maedhros could not simply ‘ _seek_ _out_ ’ his brother for something as trivial as that. No, Maedhros was somewhat of a lord now and ever must he try to appear _lordly_ and sophisticated as such.

Maitimo would never admit it to himself, but it was not his image he was concerned about. It was his pride and the reputation he had created: cold, strict, stern, a flurry to be reckoned with. If he was not pleasurable company, then no one would seek him out.

There was a saying: ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’. It was all good and dandy, but that went for normal people. And Maedhros wasn’t ‘ _normal people’._ _Normal people_ had friends and family that they let into their inner circle. Maedhros guarded himself with marble walls and mithril pikes; no one allowed in. No one dared approach. Like mentioned, he was not _normal people_.

If they were going to whisper about him—his coldness, his unlovable character, his insanity—Maedhros may as well give them truth to whisper about.

But this wasn’t about him, it was about Maglor. And he was, erm—looking for a coincidence. Yes, that was the right word; coincidence. Maglor was usually in his chambers this time of afternoon, was he not? Well then what a dandy _coincidence_ it would be if he happened to run into his brother when retrieving a set of maps. Then perhaps the subject of Maglor’s grief-conjured paradise—or as much paradise a Fëanorian could obtain—would happen to come up.

After all, it would be uncharacteristic for the cold, uncaring Maedhros Nelyafinwë to seek out his brother for this, would it not?

What a coincidence it was then, that Maglor was, in fact, in his room as he was at this _exact_ time everyday.

Maglor looked up from the number of books strewn about his desk, briefly glancing at Maedhros as he entered.

Well now he had forgotten his excuse for why he had come. _Oh, hang it all._

Maglor knew this certain habit of his as he knew many others. He raised his brows expectantly and leaned back in the greyed wooden chair. It creaked hideously under the weight, but Maglor remained straight-faced.

“Well? Is there something you need?”

_Hang. It. All._

“I need to talk to you.” _How original, Nelyo._

Maglor raised his brows again and leaned forwards, propping up his elbows and clasping his ink-stained hands on the desk.

“Ah.”

A few awkward beats of silence stretched between them before Maglor picked it up again.

“Anything specific, or were you seeking my companionable presence?”

Maedhros thought he saw the corner of his brother’s mouth twitch up and the smallest bit of mirth spark in his eyes at the barb. Maedhros had the audacity to scowl at him. It brought him back to the subject of his purpose here; the star-twins.

“You need to stop.”

Maglor leaned back again as if recoiling and the squeak of the chair-back was almost too akin to the squeal of a wounded animal. His face darkened and Maedhros almost wilted at the loss of his fleeting mirth.

“What are you referring to, my lord? Have I displeased you in some way?” his tone was icy and frown cutting.

Maedhros hated it when Maglor played ‘the poor old subject trying his best to please his lord’.

“Shut _up, Káno.”_ He hadn’t even realized it had slipped past his teeth until Maglor wrinkled his nose in something akin to distaste.

“You know exactly of what I speak, and I won’t let it go unnoticed any longer.”

“Call me a dim-wit, but I have no semblance of what you’re getting at, Nelyo. Cut off the rind and hand it to me whole.” His low voice indicated that he was still irked at being told to shut up like the common unruly child.

Maedhros sighed for good measure and eased his groaning bones into a chair facing Maglor.

“You can’t keep pretending that everything is right! It isn’t so! Open your eyes and see reality, Káno!”

Maglor regarded him even colder until eyes became reminiscent of storm clouds.

“Not only have I _seen_ reality, Nelyo, but I have also _lived_ it! Would you begrudge me a fleeting moment of escapism? Do you not realize that I cannot face the brutality of our fate _alone_?!”

Their voices were steadily rising.

_You aren’t alone Káno! I’m here for you, I love you, let me hold you—_

“I begrudge you nothing! You can run off to the sea with your harp and have the freedom to live in whatever fantasy you chose, for all I care!”

Maedhros regretted the words the second they left his mouth. He almost winced at the hurt that blossomed on Maglor’s demeanor.

“You did not mean that,” he said, his voice small and vulnerable.

Maitimo sighed and raked his fingers through his un-plaited curls.

“No, no I did not.” That was the equivalent of an apology nowadays and Maglor grimly took it for such.

Another stretch of silence and fidgeting.

Maedhros took another deep breath and continued in a calmer tone,

“What bothers me is how you try to replace our Ambarussar with those Sindar twins.”

Maglor looked up sharply at that and realization melted a bit of his fierce sternness.

“I am not trying to replace the Ambarussar, Nelyo,” he said in a quiet voice. Maedhros could tell the prior statement had pained him. “I see Elrond and Elros as their own individuals. They are little Noldor and it is our responsibility to care for them.” Maglor paused uncomfortably as if he wanted to say more, but continued, lifting his eyes to meet his brother’s.

“It is _you_ who is living the fantasy, Nelyo. You see Sindar elflings as subjects of our Oath where I see a pair of children, afraid and alone in the world with an unfulfilled yearn for love. I intend to give them all that I have, where you pretend they don’t exist.”

Maedhros struggled to remain cool and aloof. Maglor’s eyes were passionate and sparkled with moisture, though his voice remained quiet. “I suppose you can’t see how truly selfish you are.”

The words hurt and Maglor knew it. The sparkle of tears in his eyes was steeled with the scraps of a ragged resolve and he did not take back his words. That was never possible though. Apologies did nothing but soften the blow, and that was enough for Nelyo. Perhaps he really _was_ selfish.

But what Maglor wanted was to open himself up. To tear down his marble walls and remove the pikes and hold the children and his last brother close to his heart and never let go.

Maedhros rose to his feet and turned away to hide his own brimming tears.

How he wanted to open up. It was so simple; to accept the children and take off his cold mask for once. But the walls protected his heart. More from letting things in than letting them out. If anyone within those walls of his— _that_ close to his heart—would be torn away, he would surely not survive.

_If only you knew, Káno, how hard it is to keep those children out of my heart._

oOo

Maedhros was passing the watchtower that evening on the way to the ramparts. He couldn’t help but notice how this part of the fortress was much colder than the rest, and went to go stoke the fire when a small conversation froze his feet in place.

The door to the watchtower was cracked open. Maitimo could see the bronze shine of the large telescope shift as it swiveled about to allow little eyes to peer up at the heavens.

“—the first star has risen in the sky! Look, Elros!”

Maedhros shifted a bit and caught the dark navy of Makalaurë’s robe through the gap.

“ _Elros_!”

“I _see_ , I see!” Elros grumbled.

“Isn’t it magnificent?”

Elros’ black-framed ear was the only part of the elfling visible to Maedhros, and it bobbed half-heartedly. He quickly killed the subconscious smile trying to creep itself over his face.

“Look, they’re all appearing!”

“There’s at least fifty now.”

“Yeah, and look at that first one! It’s the brightest of them all! Can you see it, _Atya_?”

_Atya_. The word hurt though Maedhros couldn’t identify why.

Maglor chuckled fondly and his warm smile appeared in the gap as he bent down to press a kiss to the crown of a twin’s head. Nelyo almost melted at the sight. It was rare for Maglor to smile at all since... recently.

Whereas ‘smile’ currently wasn’t in Maedhros’ vocabulary of facial expressions. It was too costly.

“Yes, _penneth_ , I see it. That star is your father’s. Do you remember what I told you?” Maglor’s smile was still present though it was pained now. He wanted so desperately to be their _Atya_ it was ridiculous.

Little Elrond nodded, his eye glued to the scope earning an impatient grumble from Elros. The little Noldo slid off the stool and climbed into Makalaurë’s arms without further ado, as Elros took his turn looking through the scope.

“Yes, I remember.” A few thoughtful beats of silence passed; companionable rather than painful. “Does everyone get a special star like that?”

Maglor smiled sadly again. The expression made Nelyo’s heart ache. Fight as he may, he was living a distraction of his own. He liked to think his heart was isolated from all else, but in truth he loved his brother and held him the closest of all.

“No, only Ëarendil has a star as such.”

Elrond thought for a few more moments. Elros was thoroughly occupied with the telescope.

“Why do elves love the stars so much, _Atya_?”

Maglor was a bit taken aback if not stumped by the question. This child was far more intelligent than he looked, Maedhros thought with a costly pang of pride.

“Well,” Makalaurë began slowly, “When the Quendë awakened at Cúvenien, the first sight that greeted them were the stars above. It was magnificent, and they immediately fell in love with them.”

Elrond pursed his lips as if filing away the information. “Oh.”

Some more thinking. Elrond looked up to meet Makalaurë’s eyes.

“Why does Russandol hate us?”

Maglor stiffened and so did Maedhros. He scrutinized his brother skeptically, awaiting his response.

“He... doesn’t hate you... What makes you think that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. A feeling maybe. He always scowls at us and I don’t understand what we could have done wrong.”

_Oh, Maglor, now you’ve gotten yourself into one._

Makalaurë thought for a moment. “Well you see, I believe that he’s trying to be a whole constellation, when it is only possible for him to be one star.”

Elrond furrowed his brows. It was quite adorable, actually.

“I don’t understand.”

_Good, because neither do I. What are you getting at, Káno?_

Maglor cocked his head, blinking at nothing.

“Do you remember just a few moments ago, when there was only one star in the sky?” Elrond nodded and he continued, “It was rather small and not very impressive when it was all by its lonesome, right?”

Elrond nodded fervently again, drawing another smile from his brother. It was amazing, really, how happy those little Noldor twins they had kidnapped brought him such joy. It was nothing but cruel irony.

“The stars are much more magnificent when there’s many of them,” the elfling said matter-of-factly.

“Exactly,” Maglor said with a hint of that costly pang of pride. These weren’t his children and he knew it too. “That’s a bit like Russandol, you see. He’s one little star, and so are you and me and Elros.”

At this point Elros had abandoned the telescope for a place at Káno’s feet. Maedhros straightened and made to walk away before he was discovered. Maglor looked up from where he had been beaming at the children, solemnly meeting his eyes as he uttered the last line, his voice husky with emotion,

“And he’s trying to be magnificent all be himself, and that just can’t happen. After all, you need many stars—all grouped together—to make a constellation, and that is something truly magnificent.”

oOoOoOo

**A** / **N** : Thoughts? I am not very confident on the way this turned out; constructive criticism is welcome. :)

**A million thanks to my dear beta, Scribbles-on-Parchment. Love ya ;).**


End file.
